Android T
Android T(人造人間'T'号, Jinzōningen Tī-go), refered to amongst the Z Fighters as Taitos (タイトス, taitosu lit. tights”), is an elite android created by Dr. Gero’s Super Computer. After being destroyed the first time, the computer parted into nano-components. Many years later, in this nano state, it found Future Trunks’ body nearly defeated by Android CC. The nano-parts combined with the weakened Trunks but were unable to take complete control over his mind. Trunks could not completely fight off the computer either so a new identity was created, one which belonged to neither Trunks nor the computer. Android T was then able to escape from CC and found Trunks’ time-machine which he used to travel back to Age 768. Hoping to either destroy CC by killing his creator, former Capsule Corp. engineer Dr. Zero, Taitos join forces with what remains of the Z Fighters after the Cell Games. He is the product of fanfiction and created to appear in oOPPHOo’s story, “Dragon Ball PH: What Never Dies” Biography Creation Story board: *''Taitos is created by the merging of Trunks and Gero’s computer'' *''Taitos comes to term with his identity and realizes he is “mostly” Trunks and his programming to fight for survival is biggest remaining part of the computer'' *''CC informs him that he is not the creation of Dr. Gero but in fact Capsule Corporation'' *''He briefly fights CC before escaping back to Capsule Corp (found using Trunks remaining memory)'' *''He uses the Time machine back in time to by reversing the final destination'' **''Because of the limited energy left, even after trying to supplement with his own, the machine only manages to go back to Age 768 - one year after the Cell Games'' Killing Dr. Zero Joining with the Z Fighters Story board: *''Taitos locates the founder of Capsule Corp., Dr. Briefs'' *''He tries to kill him but is intervened by Vegeta and a fight commences'' *''Vegeta is overmatched but Taitos is interrupted by Gohan before he can deliver the killing blow'' *''The fight proves tough but Gohan manages to defeat a seemingly damaged Taitos'' *''A furious Gohan demands answers from Taitos'' *''Taitos informs about CC being created by Capsule Corp. and his quest to destroy him as well as his relations to Trunks'' *''Bulma suspects that CC may not be the creation of Capsule Corp but of the recently fired Dr. Zero'' *''She informs that Zero was fired because of Project A, a project with the purpose of using Dr. Gero’s technology to create android protectors for the Earth'' *''Taitos is convinced of joining with the Z Fighters in order to stop Zero'' *''Vegeta is both against sparing Taitos and destroying CC without a fight and leaves to train'' *''Taitos, Gohan and Krillin joins up with Piccolo and heads to Dr. Zero’s labs'' Fighting through Zero Fortress Story board: *''Upon arriving they discover that Zero’s labs is located in an underground fortress located under the ruins of the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters'' *''Taitos proposes to destroy the entire area but Zero via speaker explains about the nuclear facilities which would vaporize the nearby city if destroyed'' *''Needless to say, Gohan convinces him not to destroy the area'' *''They blow access through the main gate but learns that the fortress is divided into chamber levels'' *''The speaker explains that there are a total of 6 levels(F to A) from their position to where Dr. Zero is'' *''In level F they are engaged by Android F'' *''F proves to be one of a series of F Androids. A new is created when the old one attacks with self destruction'' *''Android F self-destructs and badly hurts Krillin and Piccolo (though Piccolo regenerates)'' *''The group proceeds to level E and is and is confronted by Android E'' *''Piccolo advises that they fight the android(s) one on one till they know what it is capable of and to avoid further accidents like with Android F'' *''Piccolo decides he will fight this one'' *''Android E proves to be an energy-absorbing model recently perfected by Dr. Zero'' *''Piccolo is struggling, but relying on his ability to regenerate he manages to defeat Android E'' *''In level D the group is attacked by Android D, whom Zero informs is the dedicated fighting model of Android E but with nearly as powerful energy absorbing abilities'' *''Piccolo advises that Taitos should fight this one since his energy can’t be absorbed'' *''Taitos manages to defeat D with relative ease , much to the frustration of Dr. Zero'' *''In level C they are attacked by Android A, B and C sent in due to Zero's frustration and panic'' *''With their superbly coordinated attacks they manage to badly hurt Piccolo who was trying to save the still wounded Krillin'' *''Gohan manages to gather the Androids some distance away and they are then destroyed by a powerful triple blast from Gohan, Taitos and Piccolo'' *''The group then blast their way directly to Zero'' Fight with Android 0 Story board: *''creation'' *''Upon arriving Taitos quickly notices CC inside a tank pod behind the Doctor'' *''The group is surprised to witness that Dr. Zero is seemingly a young woman'' *''Dr. Zero presents herself as the savior of humanity and the daughter of Dr. Gero'' *''She informs that she have corrected the flaws in her father’s design meaning energy absorption no longer comes at the cost of strength, most androids can be made without a human host and androids can be controlled'' *''She explains how the last part has seemed the hardest because no AI could be the fighter a self developed intelligence could be. However, she planned on controlling her perfect creation by implanting the “free will” to fight for earth.'' *''She plans on naming the Android CC in respect to Capsule Corp. who gave her a chance in spite of her age and relation to Dr. Gero. Even though they fired her'' *''Gohan tries to convince her that the androids are too dangerous and can’t be controlled'' *''Taitos takes action fires a powerful charged attack at the pod with CC but the blast is absorbed by Zero who reveals herself to be an android as well'' *''She informs how she prefers the term “daughter” to” creation” and the name “Zero” to “Android 0” but nonetheless presents herself as: Android 0 – Dr. Gero’s first creation and only Super Android! As well as the predecessor of his super computer'' *''Zero says that she had planned to develop CC for some years still but due to the Z fighters assault she will have to start his awakening now so they can unite to one being and together protect the earth'' *''Taitos realizes that she, as part of the super computer, too have planned on reducing herself to nano-form and then take over Android CC.'' *''Android CC is to awaken in 8 minuttes'' *''Taitos desperately tries to convince her that it wouldn’t work and that he was the perfect example'' *''Zero ignores and instead starts attacking him'' *''Gohan tries to tackle her away from Taitos but is blocked away with his momentum by 0'' *''Taitos uses the moment to gain distance to 0 and fires an energy blast'' *''Piccolo predicts that she will use her palms to absorb the energy and decides to attack her from the rear'' *''0 does try to absorb the energy but only with one palm and sends the energy out of the other directed at Piccolo before he can finish his surprise attack'' The struggles with Android CC Story board: *''creation'' First fight with Android CC Story board: *''creation'' Quest for the Namekian Dragon Balls Story board: *''creation'' Training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Story board: *''creation'' Fusion Story board: *''creation'' Techniques Story board: *''creation'' Appearance Story board: *''creation'' Personality Story board: *''creation'' Trivia Story board: *''creation'' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Fighters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Androids Category:Dr.Gero's androids Category:Fusions Category:Characters with ki Category:Fusion Users